User talk:Kenneth0
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Kenneth Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sannse You have been blocked For a week at the Nickelodeon Fanon Wiki, for adding irrelevant content. The Dino and Astro Show has nothing to do with Nickelodeon, as it has characters from the Flintstones and Jetsons. --John the Marksman (talk) 20:09, August 5, 2013 (UTC) Regarding an outdated logo Hi Kenneth, I'm new to Wikia, I signed in because when I search my company on Google I see the engine is bringing back an old logo for our Company: http://logos.wikia.com/wiki/Interval_International Because I'm an Interval International employee I should not attemtp to edit this, but I see that it hasn't been updated, even thougth I sent a request a few months ago. I got it fixed on Wikipedia. Check it out. http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Interval_International The right logo is available here, but I guess because the dates are not completed that may be the reason the old one is still showing. In any case, the old logo was used from 1976 to 2012. The new logo started 2012, to today. I'm not sure how to go around to fix this. A couple of years ago, an employee edited our wikipedia page and we got penalized. So I really wouldnt like to do anyting like that. Still I belive it would be of value to have the current logo displayed, don't you think? Can you please let me know if you can help me get some information on how can I get this updated? Thanks so Much!!!! JCKSMLL13 Hello friend